pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendell Berry
| birth_place = Henry County, Kentucky | occupation = Farmer, Writer, Academic | nationality = United States | period = 20th-21st Centuries | genre = Fiction, Poetry, Essays | subject = agriculture, rural life, community | influences = The Bible, Homer, Virgil, William Shakespeare, George Herbert, Andrew Marvell, Thomas Jefferson, Jane Austen, Henry David Thoreau, Mark Twain, John Burroughs, Sidney Lanier, Franklin Hiram King, Sarah Orne Jewett, William Butler Yeats, Albert Howard, Robert Frost, Ananda Coomaraswamy, William Carlos Williams, Aldo Leopold, Louis Bromfield, William Faulkner, Harlan Hubbard, Titus Burckhardt, Kathleen Raine, Eudora Welty, Kenneth Rexroth, Harry M. Caudill, Wallace Stegner, Thomas Merton, Southern Agrarians | influenced = James Baker Hall, Wes Jackson, Barry Lopez, Scott Russell Sanders, Bill McKibben, Barbara Kingsolver, Derek Webb, Terry Tempest Williams, William Greider, Michael Pollan, J. Baird Callicott, and Paul Thompson }} Wendell Berry (born August 5, 1934) is an American poet, novelist, and writer of short stories and essays. Life Youth and education Born in Henry County, Kentucky, Berry is the eldest of 4 children born to John Marshall Berry, a lawyer and tobacco farmer in Henry County, and Virginia Erdman Berry. The families of both of his parents have farmed in Henry County for at least five generations. Berry attended secondary school at Millersburg Military Institute, then earned a B.A. and M.A. in English at the University of Kentucky, where in 1956 he met another Kentucky writer-to-be, Gurney Norman. Career In 1957, he completed his M.A. and married Tanya Amyx. In 1958, he attended Stanford University's creative writing program as a Wallace Stegner Fellow, studying under Stegner in a seminar that included Edward Abbey, Larry McMurtry, Robert Stone, Ernest Gaines, Tillie Olsen, and Ken Kesey. Activism On February 10, 1968 Berry delivered "A Statement Against the War in Vietnam" during the Kentucky Conference on the War and the Draft at the University of Kentucky in Lexington:Berry, Wendell. The Long-Legged House. Washington, D.C.: Shoemaker & Hoard, 2004. 64 On June 3, 1979 Berry engaged in nonviolent civil disobedience against the construction of a nuclear power plant at Marble Hill, Indiana. He describes "this nearly eventless event" and expands upon his reasons for it in the essay "The Reactor and the Garden."Berry, Wendell. The Gift of Good Land. Berkeley: Counterpoint, 2009. 161-170 On February 9, 2003 Berry's essay titled "A Citizen's Response to the National Security Strategy of the United States" was published as a full-page advertisement in The New York Times. Berry opened the essay—a critique of the G.W. Bush administration's post-9/11 international strategyThe National Security Strategy, September 2002—by asserting that "The new National Security Strategy published by the White House in September 2002, if carried out, would amount to a radical revision of the political character of our nation."Berry, Wendell. "A Citizen's Response to the National Security Strategy of the United States" Orion Magazine On January 4, 2009 Berry and Wes Jackson, president of the Land Institute, published an op-ed article in The New York Times titled "A 50-Year Farm Bill."Jackson, Wes and Wendell Berry. "A 50-Year Farm Bill In July, 2009 Berry, Jackson and Fred Kirschenmann, of The Leopold Center for Sustainable Agriculture, gathered in Washington DC to promote this idea."3 Wise Men, Planting Ideas Where It Counts" Washington Post, July 22, 2009 Berry and Jackson wrote, "We need a 50-year farm bill that addresses forthrightly the problems of soil loss and degradation, toxic pollution, fossil-fuel dependency and the destruction of rural communities."Jackson, Wes and Wendell Berry. "A 50-Year Farm Bill" Also in January 2009 Berry released a statement against the death penalty, which began, “As I am made deeply uncomfortable by the taking of a human life before birth, I am also made deeply uncomfortable by the taking of a human life after birth."Danzig U.S.A. And in November 2009, Berry and 38 other writers from Kentucky wrote to Gov. Steve Beshear and Attorney General Jack Conway asking them to impose a moratorium on the death penalty in that state.Kentucky Coalition to Abolish the Death Penalty On March 2, 2009 Berry joined over 2,000 others in non-violently blocking the gates to a coal-fired power plant in Washington, D.C. No one was arrested.Democracy Now On May 22, 2009 Berry, at a listening session in Louisville, spoke against the National Animal Identification System (NAIS).Farm-to-Consumer Legal Defense Fund He said, "If you impose this program on the small farmers, who are already overburdened, you’re going to have to send the police for me. I’m 75 years old. I’ve about completed my responsibilities to my family. I’ll lose very little in going to jail in opposition to your program – and I’ll have to do it. Because I will be, in every way that I can conceive of, a non-cooperator."Food Renegade In October 2009 Berry combined with "the Berea-based Kentucky Environmental Foundation (KEF), along with several other non-profit organizations and rural electric co-op members" to petition against and protest the construction of a coal-burning power plant in Clark County, Kentucky.The Richmond Register On February 28, 2011, the Kentucky Public Service Commission approved the cancellation of this power plant.PSC Approves EKPC Request To Cancel Power Plant On September 28, 2010 Berry participated in a rally in Louisville during an EPA hearing on how to manage coal ash. Berry said, "The EPA knows that coal ash is poison. We ask it only to believe in its own findings on this issue, and do its duty."The Rural Blog Berry, with 14 other protesters, spent the weekend of February 12, 2011 locked in the Kentucky governor’s office demanding an end to mountaintop removal coal mining. He was part of the environmental group Kentuckians for the Commonwealth that began their sit-in on Friday and left at midday Monday to join about 1,000 others in a mass outdoor rally.Democracy Now!Bloomberg News Writing Nonfiction Berry's nonfiction serves as an extended conversation about the life he values. According to him, the good life includes sustainable agriculture, appropriate technologies, healthy rural communities, connection to place, the pleasures of good food, husbandry, good work, local economics, the miracle of life, fidelity, frugality, reverence, and the interconnectedness of life. The threats Berry finds to this good life include: industrial farming and the industrialization of life, ignorance, hubris, greed, violence against others and against the natural world, the eroding topsoil in the United States, global economics, and environmental destruction. As a prominent defender of agrarian values, Berry's appreciation for traditional farming techniques, such as those of the Amish, grew in the 1970s, due in part to exchanges with Draft Horse Journal publisher Maurice Telleen. Berry has long been friendly to and supportive of Wes Jackson, believing that Jackson's agricultural research at The Land Institute lives out the promise of "solving for pattern" and using "nature as model." Author Rod Dreher writes that Berry's "unshakable devotion to the land, to localism, and to the dignity of traditional life makes him both a great American and, to the disgrace of our age, a prophet without honor in his native land."Dreher, Rod (2006-06-05) All-American Anarchists, The American Conservative Similarly, Bill Kauffman argues that “Among the tragedies of contemporary politics is that Wendell Berry, as a man of place, has no place in a national political discussion that is framed by Gannett and Clear Channel." Historian Richard White calls Berry "the environmental writer who has most thoughtfully tried to come to terms with labor" and "one of the few environmental writers who takes work seriously."White, Richard. "'Are You an Environmentalist or Do You Work for a Living?': Work and Nature." Uncommon Ground: Rethinking the Human Place in Nature. Ed. William Cronon. New York: Norton, 1995. 179. The concept of "Solving for pattern", coined by Berry in his essayBerry, Wendell, The Gift of Good Land: Further Essays Cultural and Agricultural. San Francisco: North Point, 1981, ISBN 0-86547-052-9 of the same title, is the process of finding solutions that solve multiple problems, while minimizing the creation of new problems. The essay was originally published in the Rodale Press periodical The New Farm. Though Mr. Berry's use of the phrase was in direct reference to agriculture, it has since come to enjoy broader use throughout the design community.Orr, David. "The Designer's Challenge" (commencement address to the School of Design, University of Pennsylvania, on May 14, 2007) The Designer's ChallengeLuoni, Stephen. "Solving for Pattern: Development of Place-Building Design Models" Berry's core ideas, and in particular his poem "Sabbaths III (Santa Clara Valley)," guided the 2007 feature film, Unforeseen, produced by Terrence Malick and Robert Redford.The poem has been published only in the limited edition chapbook Sabbaths 1987. (Monterey, Kentucky: Larkspur, 1991). The film's director Laura Dunn stated, "We are of course most grateful to Mr. Berry for sharing his inspired work — his poem served as a guide post for me throughout this, at times meandering, project."Wendell Berry's poem "Santa Clara Valley" Berry appears twice in the film narrating his own poem.Variety: The Unforeseen Movie Review From The Sundance Film Festival Berry has described his feelings on government as follows: Poetry Berry's lyric poetry often appears as a contemporary eclogue, pastoral, or elegy; but he also composes dramatic and historical narratives (such as "Bringer of Water"Farming: A Hand Book. New York: Harcourt, Brace, Jovanovich, 1970. and "July, 1773",A Part. San Francisco: North Point, 1980. respectively) and occasional and discursive poems ("Against the War in Vietnam"Openings. New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1968. and "Some Further Words",Given: New Poems. Washington D. C.: Shoemaker & Hoard. 2005. respectively). Berry's 1st published poetry book consisted of a single poem, the elegiac November Twenty Six Nineteen Hundred Sixty Three (1964), initiated and illustrated by Ben Shahn, commemorating the death of John F. Kennedy. It begins, We know The winter earth Upon the body Of the young President, And the early dark Falling; and continues through 10 more stanzas (each propelled by the anaphora of "We know"). The elegiac here and elsewhere, according to Triggs, enables Berry to characterize the connections "that link past and future generations through their common working of the land." Triggs, Jeffery. "Moving the Dark to Wholeness." 1988. The 1st full-length collection, The Broken Ground (1964), develops many of Berry's fundamental concerns: "the cycle of life and death, responsiveness to place, pastoral subject matter, and recurring images of the Kentucky River and the hill farms of north-central Kentucky" Angyal, Andrew. Wendell Berry. New York: Twayne, 1995, 119. ISBN 0-8057-4628-5. According to Angyal, "There is little modernist formalism or postmodernist experimentation in Berry's verse."Angyal, Andrew. Wendell Berry. New York: Twayne, 1995, 116 A commitment to the reality and primacy of the actual world stands behind these two rejections. In "Notes: Unspecializing Poetry," Berry writes, "Devotion to order that is not poetical prevents the specialization of poetry."Berry, Wendell. Standing by Words. San Francisco: North Point, 1983, 80. He goes on to note, "Nothing exists for its own sake, but for a harmony greater than itself which includes it. A work of art, which accepts this condition, and exists upon its terms, honors the Creation, and so becomes a part of it" Berry, Wendell. Standing by Words. San Francisco: North Point, 1983, 85. Lionel Basney placed Berry's poetry within a tradition of didactic poetry that stretches back to Horace: "To say that Berry's poetry can be didactic, then, means that it envisions a specific wisdom, and also the traditional sense of art and culture that gives art the task of teaching this wisdom" Basney, Lionel. 175. "Five Notes on the Didactic Tradition, in Praise of Wendell Berry" in Paul Merchant, editor. Wendell Berry (American Authors Series). Lewiston, Idaho: Confluence, 1991. 174-183. For Berry, poetry exists "at the center of a complex reminding"Berry, Wendell. "The Responsibility of the Poet." What Are People For? New York: North Point, 1990. 88. Both the poet and the reader are reminded of the poem's crafted language, of the poem's formal literary antecedents, of "what is remembered or ought to be remembered," and of "the formal integrity of other works, creatures and structures of the world." Berry, Wendell. "The Responsibility of the Poet." What Are People For? New York: North Point, 1990. 89. Fiction Berry's fiction to date consists of eight novels and thirty-eight short stories (twenty-three of which are collected in That Distant Land, 2004) which, when read as a whole, form a chronicle of the fictional small Kentucky town of Port William. Because of his long-term, ongoing exploration of the life of an imagined place, Berry has been compared to William Faulkner.Goodrich, Janet. The Unforeseen Self in the Works of Wendell Berry. U of Missouri P, 2001. 21. Yet, although Port William is no stranger to murder, suicide, alcoholism, marital discord, and the full range of losses that touch human lives, it lacks the extremes of characterization and plot development that are found in much of Faulkner. Hence Berry is sometimes described as working in an idealized, pastoral, or nostalgic mode, a characterization of his work which he resists: "If your work includes a criticism of history, which mine certainly does, you can't be accused of wanting to go back to something, because you're saying that what we were wasn't good enough." Fisher-Smith, Jordan. "Field Observations: An Interview with Wendell Berry". The effect of profound shifts in the agricultural practices of the United States, and the disappearance of traditional agrarian life,Cochrane, Willard Wesley. The Development of American Agriculture: A Historical Analysis. U of Minnesota P, 1993. 122-149. are some of the major concerns of the Port William fiction, though the theme is often only a background or subtext to the stories themselves. The Port William fiction attempts to portray, on a local scale, what "a human economy ... conducted with reverence"Berry, Wendell. "Imagination in Place." The Way of Ignorance. Washington, D. C.: Shoemaker & Hoard, 2005. 50. looked like in the past—and what civic, domestic, and personal virtues might be evoked by such an economy were it pursued today. Social as well as seasonal changes mark the passage of time. The Port William stories allow Berry to explore the human dimensions of the decline of the family farm and farm community, under the influence of expanding post-World War II agribusiness. But these works rarely fall into simple didacticism, and are never merely tales of decline. Each is grounded in a realistic depiction of character and community. In A Place on Earth (1967), for example, farmer Mat Feltner comes to terms with the loss of his only son, Virgil. In the course of the novel, we see how not only Mat but the entire community wrestles with the acute costs of World War II. Berry's fiction also allows him to explore the literal and metaphorical implications of marriage as that which binds individuals, families, and communities to each other and to Nature itself—yet not all of Port William is happily or conventionally married. "Old Jack" Beechum struggles with significant incompatibilities with his wife, and with a brief yet fulfilling extramarital affair. The barber Jayber Crow lives with a forlorn, secret, and unrequited love for a woman, believing himself "mentally" married to her even though she knows nothing about it. Burley Coulter never formalizes his bond with Kate Helen Branch, the mother of his son. Yet, each of these men find themselves firmly bound up in the community, the "membership," of Port William. Berry's novel, Hannah Coulter (2004), presents a concise vision of Port William's "membership." The story encompasses Hannah's life, including the Great Depression, World War II, the postwar industrialization of agriculture, the flight of youth to urban employment, and the consequent remoteness of grandchildren. The tale is told in the voice of an old woman twice widowed, who has experienced much loss yet has never been defeated. Somehow, lying at the center of her strength is the "membership"—the fact that people care for each other and, even in absence, hold each other in a kind of presence. All in all, Hannah Coulter embodies many of the themes of Berry's Port William saga. Recognition Berry is an elected member of the Fellowship of Southern Writers and a recipient of The National Humanities Medal. In 2011, The Berry Center was established at New Castle, Kentucky, "for the purpose of bringing focus, knowledge and cohesiveness to the work of changing our ruinous industrial agriculture system into a system and culture that uses nature as the standard, accepts no permanent damage to the ecosphere, and takes into consideration human health in local communities."http://www.berrycenter.org/ The site is presently under construction (12.11.11). Awards * Guggenheim Fellowship & Rockefeller Fellowships * Jean Stein Award * T.S. Eliot Award * 2000 Poets' Prize for The Selected Poems of Wendell Berry * Thomas Merton Award, 1999 * Aiken Taylor Award for poetry * John Hay Award * Art of Fact Award, 2006 for non-fiction * Kentuckian of the Year 2006 from Kentucky Monthly, for his writing and his efforts to bring attention to environmental issues in eastern Kentucky. *Premio Artusi, 2008 *Cleanth Brooks Medal for Lifetime Achievement from the Fellowship of Southern Writers, 2009 *National Humanities Medal, 2010"Kentucky author Wendell Berry to be awarded National Humanities Medal" Publications Poetry *''November Twenty-six Nineteen Hundred Sixty-three''. New York: Braziller, 1964. *''The Broken Ground''. New York: Harcourt, 1964. *''Openings: Poems''. New York: Harcourt, 1968. *''Findings''. Iowa City, IA: Prairie Press, 1969. *''Farming: A Handbook''. New York: Harcourt, 1970. *''The Country of Marriage''. New York: Harcourt, 1973. *''An Eastward Look''. Berkeley, CA: Sand Dollar Books, 1974. *''Reverdure: A poem''. Colorado Springs, CO: Press at Colorado College, 1974. *''Horses''. Monterey, KY: Larkspur Press, 1975. *''To What Listens''. Crete, NE: Best Cellar Press, 1975. *''Sayings and Doings''. Frankfort, KY: Gnomon Press, 1975. *''The Kentucky River: Two poems''. Monterey, KY: Larkspur Press, 1976. *''There Is Singing around Me''. Austin, TX: Cold Mountain Press, 1976. *''Clearing''. New York: Harcourt, 1977. *''Three Memorial Poems''. Berkeley, CA: Sand Dollar Books, 1977. *''The Gift of Gravity'' (illustrated by Timothy Engelland). Old Deerfield, MA: Deerfield Press, 1979. *''A Part''. Berkeley, CA: North Point Press, 1980. *''The Salad''. Berkeley, CA: North Point Press, 1980. *''The Wheel''. Berkeley, CA: North Point Press, 1982. *''Collected Poems, 1957-1982''. Berkeley, CA: North Point Press, 1985. *''Sabbaths''. Berkeley, CA: North Point Press, 1987. *''Sayings and Doings'' and An Eastward Look. Frankfort, KY: Gnomon Press, 1990. *''Entries: Poems''. New York: Pantheon, 1994. *''The Farm''. Monterey, KY: Larkspur Press, 1995. *''Selected Poems''. Washington, DC: Counterpoint Press, 1998. *''A Timbered Choir: The Sabbath poems, 1979-1997''. Washington, DC: Counterpoint Press, 1998. *''Given: New poems''. Washington, DC: Shoemaker & Hoard, 2005. Novels *''Nathan Coulter: A novel''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1960. ** revised edition, Berkeley, CA: North Point Press, 1985. *''A Place on Earth: A novel''. New York: Harcourt, 1967 ** revised edition, Berkeley, CA: North Point Press, 1983; Washington, DC: Counterpoint Press, 2001. *''The Memory of Old Jack''. New York: Harcourt, 1974. *''Remembering: A novel''Berkeley, CA: North Point Press, 1988. *''Jayber Crow: The Life Story of Jayber Crow, Barber, of the Port William Membership as Written by Himself''. Washington, DC: Counterpoint Press, 2000. *''Three Short Novels'' (contains Nathan Coulter, Remembering, and A World Lost). Washington, DC: Counterpoint Press, 2002. *''Hannah Coulter: A novel''. Washington, DC: Shoemaker & Hoard, 2004. Short fiction *''The Wild Birds: Six stories of the Port William membership''. Berkeley, CA: North Point Press, 1986. *''Fidelity: Five stories''. New York: Pantheon, 1992. *''Watch with Me: And Six Other Stories of the Yet-Remembered Ptolemy Proudfoot and His Wife, Miss Minnie, neé Quinch''. New York: Pantheon, 1994. *''Two More Stories of the Port William Membership''. Frankfort, KY: Gnomon Press, 1997. *''That Distant Land: The Collected Stories of Wendell Berry''. Washington, DC: Counterpoint Press, 2002. Non-fiction *''The Rise''. Lexington, KY: University of Kentucky Library Press, 1968. *''The Long-Legged House''. New York: Harcourt, 1969, ** portions reprinted as A Native Hill (introduction by Raymond D. Peterson). Santa Rosa, CA: Santa Rosa Junior College, 1976. ** original version reprinted, Washington, DC: Shoemaker & Hoard, 2004. *''The Hidden Wound''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1970 ** reprinted with new afterword. Berkeley, CA: North Point Press, 1989. * Ralph Eugene Meatyard (With Ralph Eugene Meatyard and A. Gassan). Frankfort, KY: Gnomon Press, 1970. *''The Unforeseen Wilderness: An Essay on Kentucky's Red River Gorge'' (photographs by Ralph Eugene Meatyard), Lexington, KY: University Press of Kentucky, 1971 ** revised and expanded as The Unforeseen Wilderness: Kentucky's Red River Gorge. Berkeley, CA: North Point Press, 1991. *A Continuous Harmony: Essays Cultural and Agricultural. New York: Harcourt, 1972 ** reprinted, Washington, DC: Shoemaker & Hoard, 2003. *''Civilizing the Cumberland: A Commentary'' (bound with Mountain Passes of the Cumberland by James Lane Allen). Lexington, KY: King Library Press, 1972. *''The Unsettling of America: Culture and Agriculture''. San Francisco, CA: Sierra Club Books, 1977. *''Recollected Essays, 1965-1980''. Berkeley, CA: North Point Press, 1981. *''The Gift of Good Land: Further Essays, Cultural and Agricultural''. Berkeley, CA: North Point Press, 1981. *''Standing by Words: Essays''. Berkeley, CA: North Point Press, 1983 ** reprinted, Washington, DC: Shoemaker & Hoard, 2005. *''Home Economics: Fourteen Essays''. Berkeley, CA: North Point Press, 1987. *''The Landscape of Harmony''. Madley, Hereford, England: Five Seasons, 1987. *''Traveling at Home'' (wood engravings by John DePol). Lewisburg, PA: Bucknell University, 1988. *''Harland Hubbard: Life and Work''. Lexington, KY: University Press of Kentucky, 1990. *''What Are People For? Essays''. Berkeley, CA: North Point Press, 1990. *''Sex, Economy, Freedom, and Community: Eight Essays''. New York: Pantheon, 1993. *''Another Turn of the Crank''. Washington, DC: Counterpoint Press, 1995. *''A World Lost''. Washington, DC: Counterpoint Press, 1996. *''Waste Land: Meditations on a Ravaged Landscape'' (with William Kittredge, Susan Griffin, Montague, and Mark Dowie; photographs by David T. Hanson). New York: Aperture, 1997. *''Life Is a Miracle: An Essay against Modern Superstition''. Washington, DC: Counterpoint Press, 2000. *''The Art of the Commonplace: Agrarian Essays of Wendell Berry''. Washington, DC: Counterpoint Press, 2002. *''Citizenship Papers''. Washington, DC: Shoemaker & Hoard, 2003. *''Tobacco Harvest: An Elegy''. Lexington, KY: University Press of Kentucky, 2004. *''The Way of Ignorance''. Washington, DC: Shoemaker & Hoard, 2005. Edited *(Editor, with Wes Jackson and Bruce Colman) Meeting the Expectations of the Land: Essays in Sustainable Agriculture and Stewardship. Berkeley, CA: North Point Press, 1984. *(Editor and author of introduction) Blessed Are the Peacemakers: Christ's Teachings of Love, Compassion, and Forgiveness. Emeryville, CA: Shoemaker & Hoard, 2005. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Wendell Berry b. 1934, Poetry Foundation, Web, Aug. 7, 2012. Audio / video *''Wendell Berry Reading His Poems'' (sound recording). Washington, DC: Archive of Recorded Poetry and Literature, 1980. See also * Fellowship of Southern Writers * Southern Agrarians * List of U.S. poets References * Merchant, Paul, ed. Wendell Berry (American Authors Series). Lewiston, Idaho: Confluence, 1991. * Angyal, Andrew. Wendell Berry. New York: Twayne, 1995. * Goodrich, Janet. The Unforeseen Self in the Works of Wendell Berry. Columbia: U of Missouri P, 2001. * Smith, Kimberly K. Wendell Berry and the Agrarian Tradition: A Common Grace. Lawrence: U P of Kansas, 2003. * Peters, Jason, ed. Wendell Berry: Life and Work. Lexington: U P of Kentucky, 2007. * Bonzo, J. Matthew and Michael R. Stevens. Wendell Berry and the Cultivation of Life: A Reader's Guide. Grand Rapids: Brazos, 2008. * Shuman, Joel James and Owens, L. Roger (eds). Wendell Berry and Religion: Heaven's Earthly Life. Lexington: U P of Kentucky, 2009. * Oehlschlaeger, Fritz. The Achievement of Wendell Berry: The Hard History of Love. Lexington: U P of Kentucky, 2011. * Mitchell, Mark and Nathan Schlueter. The Humane Vision of Wendell Berry. Wilmington, DE: ISI Books, 2011. Notes External links * Wendell Berry profile and 1 poem at the Academy of American Poets. * Wendell Berry b. 1934 at the Poetry Foundation * Wendell Berry at PoemHunter (11 poems) ;Prose * The Agrarian Standard, an essay by Berry ;Books *Wendell Berry at Amazon.com * * Works by Wendell Berry at Open Library ;About * Mr. Wendell Berry of Kentucky - links, bibliographies, indexes, first lines, and character lists Category:1934 births Category:Living people Category:People from Henry County, Kentucky Category:Baptists from the United States Category:American academics Category:American agricultural writers Category:American anti-globalization writers Category:American conservationists Category:American environmentalists Category:American essayists Category:American farmers Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:Writers from Kentucky Category:People from Louisville, Kentucky Category:Rural community development Category:American Christian pacifists Category:Agrarian politics Category:Agrarian theorists Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:National Humanities Medal recipients Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets